The invention concerns an apparatus for preparation of process water, or solution, (such as, damping solution, tempering water) for presses, such as printing presses, or the like, comprising apparatus for the conditioning of water and apparatus for the cooling of water.
The term "conditioning" should be understood to particularly, although not exclusively, include the preparation of a damping solution, for example, through admixture of a damping solution concentrate and, for example, isopropyl alcohol with flowing water in a particular mixture relationship, as well as the prewarming of water upon preparation of tempering water.
Appropriate dosing, mixing, and conveying devices as well as heating and regulating devices, for example a conveying pump with a constant, or supply, holder for the isopropyl alcohol, a manometer, a coupling for a mixing apparatus, a suction sleeve or discharge pipe, a circulating pump, a filter device, and the like, as well as a cooling unit for cooling a damping solution have been arranged in the prior art so that warmed exhaust air from a space of the cooling unit has exited to a surrounding work area in an inconvenient manner from a work-physiological point-of-view. In particular, cooling units have often been arranged below preparation, or conditioning devices. A further associated disadvantage, in addition to this work-physiological stress factor, is that a cooling air stream can come into contact with parts of the preparation, or conditioning, apparatus which can lead to contamination of this apparatus as a result of carried dust particles. Similar relationships have been connected with preparation of tempering (temperature controlling) water for inking, or color, friction rollers of presses in which necessary heating apparatus, such as an expansion container, shut off valves, safety valves, pressure and temperature regulators, pumps, a heating device, etc., are arranged in such a relationship to a cooling unit serving to cool water that a cooling air stream can come into contact with both tempering, that is temperature controlling, areas.
In contrast thereto, the invention has the purpose of providing an apparatus of the above described type which improves operational dependability while simultaneously significantly decreasing physiological work stress in a surrounding work area.